


The Bugs and the Birds

by web_head



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, i use the japanese spelling of ouma, turned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/web_head/pseuds/web_head
Summary: Ouma is bored and Gonta's lab just happens to be open... not that he was very interested in the bugs.





	The Bugs and the Birds

Gonta was busy with checking on his bugs, making sure they were fed and thriving. He usually stayed in his Ultimate Lab in his free time, alone... except for today, hearing the door open behind him. Turning around, seeing his classmate. "Hello Ouma!" The small boy offered a wave but nothing more.

Ouma smirked, sauntering over to Gonta. "You wanna be helpful, don't you? I have something I need a hand with." His voice sounded innocent enough, but even Gonta was starting to become weary of his compulsive lies.

Looking down wearily, Gonta subconsciously swallowed, unsure of how this interaction was to play out.  
"G-Gonta's hands are his own, you can not take them, but Gonta can help! What bothering Ouma?" Kokichi grinned in response, slinking his way to Gonta's front, reaching as high as he could, wrapping his arms around Gonta's built body. His smile wasn't fully predatory, but Gonta started to sweat, becoming more and more apprehensive of the situation. "I'm lonely, Gonta." He whined childishly, rocking against Gonta, trying to rouse a reaction. Gonta knew he wasn't the smartest, but Ouma should not be lonely. He had many classmates, and time with Gonta! Being lonely when trapped amongst others- and bugs too? Was Ouma trying to trick him? "Ouma has classmates and Gonta! Lonely impossible!"

Frowning, Kokichi pressed harder into him, the two flush against each other. Being much, much shorter, his now noticeable erection brushed against his gentleman's leg. "I mean this kind of lonely, Gonta, I want you," his voice was breathy and desperate, looking into Gonta's eyes through long, fluttering lashes.

Still confused, Gokuhara furrowed his brows," Ouma want hug?" This answer was convenient,"Gonta love hugs! Just ask Gonta next time." Lifting Ouma, Gonta took him close and squeezed- nearly knocking the wind out of the tiny Supreme Leader. Taking advantage, Ouma wrapped his legs around Gonta's thick middle, anchoring himself. "I want more, Gonta. You know about the birds and the bees?"

"Gonta like bees, did Ouma know that they called Anthophila? One teaspoon of honey can help bee travel whole world! They hard workers too! But Gonta not good with birds."

"No, you big lug, fucking. I wanna fuck. Like, mating? You ever mate before, Gonta?" His patience was running thin, hoping his bluntness helped Tarzan get the memo.

But, as if on cue, Gonta's whole face flushed pink, making Kokichi's grin split his face, " M-Mate!? W-With Gonta?! G-Gonta n-not mate before!" Ouma moved his hands from Gokuhara's shoulders to his wild hair, threading it through his fingers with ease. He stayed completely calm, but appreciated the theatrics from Gonta. "Ouma not lady... or Gonta's true love. Ouma and Gonta not be able to mate!"

Frowning, Kokichi scratched Gonta's scalp, feeling his involuntary shiver,"Bugs and animals don't need love, Gonta, they just need.... well, need. And I need you to fuck me, Gonta. You'll be doing me a huge favor, big guy. I'll be indebted to you, and your hopefully massive cock." It was his turn to involuntarily shiver, just the thought of a dick that big turning him on. Gonta might not've been good for much, but he was built, and the tightness of his pants showed it. "And maybe we can fall in love afterward..." He smiled, much too sweetly for the manipulator he was.

"...But how... how two boys mate? Girl and boy mate to make babies. Why Ouma need boy mate?" The comment about his genitals flew over Gokuhara's thick head, but the schematics were still foggy in his mind.

"'Cause Ouma is horny and gay!" Ouma tugged a bit on Gonta's hair, pulling his neck up slightly, giving him room to suck. Groaning from the weird contact, Gonta's face was still pink as he held Ouma. He moaned a bit from the sucking, never feeling anything like it before.

"Gonta still no understand, why Gonta? Why no Shuichi?" Shuichi was more conventionally attractive, and much smarter. Wouldn't Ouma want that in a mate? But, he didn't answer, instead moved his hands to cup Gonta's face. "I'm needy, Gonta. You're the only person in this place I can trust," Ouma's lie was convincing, especially as he touched foreheads. Was it all lie? Not even Kokichi knew the truth. Wasn't everything a lie, in its own way? They looked into each other's eyes, flushed. Ouma smiled, running his hands through Gonta's hair again.

"Ouma... trust Gonta?" Ouma didn't reply, except for kissing him sweetly. It still confused Gonta, but he welcomed the kiss. Guiding Gokuhara's hand to his ass, Kokichi continued kissing him. He moaned into Gonta's mouth, feeling large hands knead his ass. Ouma was so cute and small, his eyelashes long enough to rest on his cheeks. He peeked for a moment, only to laugh.

"Close your eyes, Gonta. It's creepy," Ouma smiled, leaning back in. Gonta followed his instructions- confused but was greeted by soft lips yet again. Ouma pushed his tongue against Gokuhara's lips, slipping into his mouth. Their tongues moved against each other, Gonta clumsily trying to keep up with Kokichi's desperation. Eventually, they both grew more brazen and shameless, less kissing, more open-mouthed tongue rubbing. It was feverish and consuming, the only thing on their minds was each other. Breaking apart to breathe momentarily, Ouma rested against Gonta's shoulder, still being held. His face was pink and sweaty, surprised by the escalation. Panting filled the air as they both tried to collect themselves. It had been so long since Kokichi had fooled around, but it still felt embarrassing that he was full staffed. He didn't know how Gokuhara was holding up, but he needed something and soon. "Table, Gonta. Put me on the table."

Gonta was confused and didn't want to put him down regardless. "Ouma not mate Gonta?"

Ouma rolled his eyes, "I do, I just need to get ready. You can't just go in gun'sa blazing, or else you'd split me in half." Gonta was the worst kind of virgin, clueless, but he had size going for him.

"Gonta have no gun to blaze, but okay. Ouma is boss!" Gonta, even after a makeout session, was as innocent as ever. He held Kokichi close as he moved over to the table, scared of dropping him.

Once on the table, Ouma wasted little taking the lube from his pocket and getting out of his pants. Gokuhara looked away as he stripped, causing Ouma to giggle. "You can look, Gonta. Actually, I want you to." He spread his legs open after coating his fingers in lube, showing off his dick and ass. Gonta peeked, a blush starting to spread across his face. He could hear the squelch of lube being pushed around in Kokichi's ass, making him feel something he just became acquainted with- arousal. Well, with an audience, Ouma had to put on a show. Grinning, he slipped in another finger, trying to press the right button. Before he found it, he still made sure to make some noise for Gonta. Panting and little mewls seemed to be enough, until he found his own prostate.

Now avidly watching, sans shame, Gokuhara flushed fully as Ouma belted out a pornstar moan. Sure, he might've been laying it out a little thick, but it didn't stop him from reprising his role, mewling as he added a third finger. With all of them stretching, it still seemed a bit risky. Gonta just seemed... massive. And... oh! Sometimes, it hurts to be right- as Gonta (completely) stripped, his cock finally hard and in the open for Kokichi to survey. Thick, thicker than anything he'd ever seen, and not lacking in length either. Too bad Gokuhara didn't really know how to use the massive tool he was blessed with. Or maybe cursed with- it could easily destroy anyone's pussy with that weapon. Luckily, Ouma was practically a trained professional at this point. Slutty? Sure.

"Let Gonta," his voice was much huskier than Kokichi remembered, the shiver down his spine going straight to his cock. And how could he say no to that? Ouma removed his fingers, letting in Gonta's.  
Thankfully covered in lube, just one of his fingers equaled two of Ouma's. Fuck. "You're not gonna break me with your fingers big guy, so don't worry." But, with the stretch of the second there were tears prickling Kokichi's vision. Learning visually, Gokuhara knew three fingers was the amount Ouma liked. The third finger was almost too much- of course he would need it, though. Still, it didn't stop it from hurting. "Angle your fingers." And so Gonta did, trying his best to do such a weird thing. He moved his hand while thrusting it into Kokichi's tight ass. The first few random hits did nothing until finally the big oaf found Ouma's prostate. "FUCK!" The scream scared Gonta, but received a terrifying glare- "Remove your fingers and you'll die." God, he was starting to sound like Maki.

"B-but Gonta hurt Ouma!" It was understandable, but Ouma was past being nice and trying to guide Gonta through the process. Although shaken, Gokuhara thrusted his fingers again, making a heavy squelch with every movement. The waves of heavy pleasure were too much for Kokichi to handle, jizzing all over his thighs and table beneath him. "FUCK," Kokichi panted, already feeling spent. Had it really been that long since he'd gotten busy? Or was Gonta really a natural at all of this? Ouma didn't get to hold onto that thought for long. 

"White stuff come from Ouma. Gonta want make white stuff," was the little warning he got before he felt Gonta's huge- lubed (thank god, Monokuma, whatever power at play)- cock line up with his stretched hole.

And straight in!

Ouma wheezed, his whole body panicking from the sudden... large intrusion. His insides felt squished- impossible, but fuck, Gonta was big and even bigger when inside Kokichi. "Slower! Slower, big guy. Gotta get used to you." He shakily panted, arms wobbly. This was going to be interesting. But instead an apology or a sheepish pace, Ouma felt Gonta pull all the way out- and balls deep with a growl. He could feel the vice grip Gonta now had on his slender frame, not worried about the inevitable bruises that would litter his abdomen. "GONTA!" He tried yelling, but the hulking boy above him must've been completely zoned out, grunting like a bitch in heat. Again, he snapped his hips at breakneck speed, leaving Kokichi to sit back- or rather lean forward, trying his best to grip onto any surface- and try enjoy the ride.

Somewhere in Gonta's melted puddle of a brain, he remembered Ouma's insistence on angles. Shifting slightly, he started to thrust again, changing a little each time until hearing a broken moan from Kokichi, "FUCK! Gonta!" Hearing Ouma's pleased response, Gonta kept pressing that spot with all the vigor he had. Surprisingly, he had more stamina than Ouma- who was orgasming for the second time.  
Each time Gonta slammed on that bundle of nerves, Kokichi was edged further and further, until it was overwhelming. Seeing white, he held his breath, the largest orgasm he'd ever had wracking through his body.

"Gonta need Ouma," he panted, finally saying something outside of animalistic grunts and growls- which was partly a relief, Kokichi was starting to worry that he'd broken the boy. Gonta flipped Kokichi over- taking in his tear-stained, flushed face. Legs over his shoulders, Ouma stared up at Gonta's equally red cheeks and steamed glasses. It was cute, or the thought would've graced Ouma's mind if it wasn't being fucked to pudding. Everything felt sensitive, especially as Gokuhara leaned in, smashing their faces together in an inelegant kiss. Kokichi let go of the table, opting to pull Gonta's hair- getting a groan and then another sloppy kiss. "Gonta," he panted, the only thing he felt like he could say. Gokuhara looked down at him with a feral, possessive feeling in his eyes. If Ouma wasn't hard now, he would've been.

Gonta's thrusts- even with the little pace he did have, grew even more frantic an erratic, moving both his hips and Ouma's. It was overwhelming for Kokichi, who already seemed blissed out- finishing his third orgasm. If he were more self conscious, it'd be embarrassing, but Gonta's cock was the only thing on his mind. "Gonna fill Ouma up!" Gonta growled, almost directly into the smaller's ear. A shiver ran down his spine- for a virgin he seemed to hit all the right spots. "Gonta make Ouma mate, and Gonta take care of Ouma." Yeesh. It was the opposite of dirty talk, but had the same effect, coming from such a low voice.

Finally with a harsh thrust, Ouma felt a rush of cum up his ass, feeling full to the gills. Gonta felt boneless as he lorded over Kokichi, leaning down for another, much more chaste kiss. As Gonta pulled out, Kokichi's ass leaked, sending a shiver up his spine. Disgusting. Yet, the gentle kisses Gokuhara was littering on his cheeks and shoulders were enough to distract him. 

"Ouma want Gonta to carry?"

Usually, he would deny such a soft gesture- being an Ultimate Supreme Leader, fearsome and stronger than any mere single man- but he was tired. Wordlessly, he reached up at Gonta, almost like a child, who sat him up and wiped him down with his loincloth- gross, but better than nothing. Once dressed, Gonta gingerly carried Ouma out the lab, bridal style. By the time they got to the dorms, Kokichi was asleep.  
"Sleep tight. Do not let bugs bite," Gonta whispered, giving Ouma a kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright! I wrote this a while ago, and just now i felt like MAYYYBE there might be other gontafuckers out there. i hope....


End file.
